The present invention relates to the area of pattern and type recognition, particularly a pattern-recognition system having N processors and a data storage for processes comprising application algorithms, the data model of the process being objects, links for connecting objects and attributes for describing objects.
As a consequence of the complex problems involved with pattern and type recognition, in the last few years a foundation has been developed which is analogous to object-oriented programming languages (OOPS) and object-oriented data models (OODM). The central idea in this case is that objects that can be conceptualized with all of the collected data of the pattern recognition and are to be represented explicitly are described. Data storage on a data model comprising objects for representing recognition objects, connections between objects for representing structural information for the recognized objects and attributes for describing objects is already known from the Proceedings of the IEEE, Vol. 80, pages 1116-1119, PMFT-Verbundproject F0brderkennzeichnen PMFT Joint Project Special Identification ITM! 8501 A , Jan. 1, 1985-Mar. 31, 1989, pages 114 to 127. All recognition algorithms receive their input data from this data and store their output data there. Thus, a clear separation of the recognition algorithm aspects from the administration and control aspects can be attained. In particular, recognition algorithms can be developed to correspond specifically to the need. This is already apparent in the dependence of the recognition quality, for example the reading and error rates of address readers, on data records. In a given application, therefore, the algorithms that are always used are those that deliver better results, utilizing all prior knowledge of data records to be recognized in order to recognize them. In type-recognition systems, simple examples of data record characteristics that may be known in advance are font, type size, a limited vocabulary or the position that the type to be recognized occupies in a document. At the same time, the desire for reusability of the algorithms can be satisfied. The recognition methods should be embodied on different computer types having different operating systems, and also be adapted as easily as possible to new problems that arise.
Because recognition algorithms involve a great deal of calculation, the throughputs necessary in practical use can only be attained with parallel computers; a few processing steps must be supported with special hardware. The recognition systems known from the cited prior art are, however, conceptualized as single-process systems.